


The One Where Dick's Brothers Are (Unnecessarily) Worried About Him

by sporktato



Series: Big Brother Grayson [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Big Brother Dick Grayson, Family Fluff, Gen, They have no faith in Dick, They worry but pretend they don't, Which is unfair tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporktato/pseuds/sporktato
Summary: Sometimes (often), Dick baffles his brothers with his uselessness. There's more to it than what meets the eye.Or,Dick loves his brothers and wants what's best for them and his reputation suffers from it (but it's okay).





	The One Where Dick's Brothers Are (Unnecessarily) Worried About Him

Damian looked out for Grayson. Whether he was Nightwing or Batman, Grayson was  _ his  _ partner, and that meant Damian kept a close eye on him at all times. Grayson frustrated him, obviously, but there's one thing in particular, a certain weakness that, well Damian would say concerns him if Damian ever got concerned, which he doesn't, but Damian notices more often than he likes. Grayson, the idiot, walks into traps because the bait was an abandoned baby stroller, with baby sounds still coming from the carriage. He ruins plans and gets them in trouble because he insists on seeing the good in everyone, which is disgusting and goes against everything Mother and Grandfather ever taught him. Damian finds himself getting them out of these situations, and usually yelling at Grayson about it afterwards. To think, without Damian at his side, Grayson would be dead numerous times over. Or don't think about it, actually, Damian doesn't like thinking about that. But let's admit it, Grayson would be lost without him at his side, because when it came down to it, Grayson was just too kind.

Tim kept an eye on Dick as often as he could. When he was younger, it was to learn about Robin, and fighting and Gotham. Now, Tim just likes to study him. It goes without saying he's effectively studied and cataloged every member of his family, but Dick still interests him. Sometimes, Tim really wonders how Dick survived this long, and, though he'll only ever admit it to himself, what Bruce sees in him. Bruce values knowledge above all else, and Tim feels Jason and himself nailed that head on, but Dick? The man couldn't find his way out of a crime scene without Tim. He's always asking, 'Hey Timmy, what's this?' or 'Hey Red, what do you think of this?' or 'Do you mind explaining this to me, Tim?' and Tim does, obviously, but something about it always nags him. You would think after explaining blood spatter analysis three times in a month, Dick would get it. Tim realizes Dick relies a lot more on other skills he, Jason, and Damian have yet to master  _ cough cough social skills cough  _ but still, Dick's, well, dumbness, is noticeable, though maybe only to Tim? When it comes down to it though, Dick is just not smart.

Jason  _ did not  _ care about Dickhead's safety, honestly he didn't. And if, when they teamed up, Jason took an extra punch or bullet that was supposed to be for Big Bird, well, Jason  _ was  _ a bigger target and the thugs have bad aim. Jason will never get over how little armour is in that stupid Nightwing suit. Like yeah okay we get it you're flexible and like having people stare at your ass, but still, Jason's outfit has enough armour for both of them. And truly, Dick's size didn't make Jason's eye twitch sometimes, and anyone who said otherwise needed an appointment with Jason's fists. Never has he thought about how once Replacement and Demon Spawn get their growth spurts, Dickie will be the smallest (Him and Tim are already almost equal). The smallest, who still insists on 'going in first' and fighting men like Bane and Croc. Jason knows for a fact he could swing Dickie over his shoulders and disappear with minimal issues. And don't get him started on how he fights. He  _ dances.  _ Which sounds cool, but with his small size and smaller fists you really think he can actually bring down big guys like Bane? No, and then Jason has to bust in and save him and pretend his blood pressure isn't currently rising. You would think after so long of doing what they do, Dickhead would be able to fight, but somehow Jason always ends up covering for them both. But he doesn't think about that, and definitely doesn't act on any of his fears, cause they're not fears. It's just when it came down to it, Dickie was just so small and weak, and pretty bad at fighting.

Dick is well aware of how his brothers view him, and he's honestly perfectly okay with it. There's nothing wrong with being the happy, pretty, dumb one, Hollywood has proven that. But, just to be clear, he is more than that. Come on, he's been doing this since he was eight, you really think he doesn't know how to analyze a crime scene or fight a guy twice his size (they were all twice his size when he started) or have enough sense to realize a trap? He does, pinky promise. But if he doesn't try to teach Dami kindness, who will? Bruce? Please. And to see how Tim's eyes light up over strategy and theories and hear him stumble over his words in his haste to get them out, well, sue him, it makes him happy. He used to do the same thing to Jason, before, about Shakespeare and musicals and English, but Jason would see through it now. So instead he lets Jason fight. Let's him get some of that anger he's been trying so hard to control out without Bruce hanging over them, and Dick is perfectly happy to stand back and watch because Jason in motion is his favourite thing to watch. And being able to give each of his brothers the spotlight, a chance to stand out and try to make Bruce proud? Who's he to deny them that? After all, he was in the same position for years. When it comes down to it, Dick was just a really loving older brother, and somewhere along the way it made him seem lesser (dumber, smaller, weaker), but he didn't care, as long as his boys were happy.


End file.
